Mas que una sombra
by kurokochichi
Summary: El se dio cuenta de que el baloncesto no es solo ganar, hay muchas razones para jugar este hermoso deporte fue lo que le dijo su maestro , gracias a el logro abrir los ojos , un kuroko mas maduro con nuevas habilidades los invito a leer y opinar momoi x kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están la historia que van a leer a continuación es para honrar la serie de kuroko ya que por lo que veo hay mucho yaoi con ella , bueno en esta historia kuroko no habrá pasado por teiko pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sus habilidades de pases ni su poca presencia ni que no se enfrente a la generación de los milagros , aquí kuroko estará aun mas sumergido en el baloncesto y podrá hacer bandejas tendrá mejor driblar buenos croosover en fin será un jugador más completo bueno sin más que decir los invito a leer.**

(Los personajes de kuroko no basket no me pertenecen y blabla bal)

**Capitulo 1: Encuentros Destinados**

**Todo comenzó un día sábado del periodo de vacaciones en el que mis compañeros de clases invitaron a jugar baloncesto lo que me emociono mucho ya que amo mucho este deporte, me sume a idea pero no sabía con las personas que me iba a encontrar**.

(Despertador sonando)

**Kuroko:**mhm….[apaga despertador y se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño a lavar su cara] (creo que hoy será un dia algo movido lo mejor será que me apresure-penso )

Tras desayunar y cambiarse de ropa sale de su casa para dirigirse a la cancha

[Abriendo puerta con salida a calle]

**Kuroko:** [al salir choca con alguien]

+++++: Hay! Eso dolió….

**Kuroko: **lo lamento no era mi intensión no me di cuenta, cómo te llamas? [Ayudándola a levantarse, al verla cuidadosamente kuroko se dio cuenta de que era una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa con un cuerpo con muy buenas curvas]

**Momoi:** mi nombre es momoi satsuki un gusto….? [la vestimenta de momoi es su cotidiana falda negra que cubre su hermosas caderas y da a mostrar sus hermosas piernas ,de la academia too con su playera negra que aprieta su gran delantera y chaqueta común]

**Kuroko:** kuroko tetsuya un gusto satsuki-san, por lo general a esta hora no anda mucha gente en esta calle que te trae por aquí son las 8 de la mañana?[kuroko viste una playera blanca con shorts azules con su muñequeras como su ropa de entrenamiento común en el op 1 de la 2 temporada]

**Momoi:** nada de satsuki-san dime momoi sin onorificos tets-kun (me parece que lo he visto en alguna parte donde será)[la joven tenía un ruborizada sus mejillas pero esto no era percatado por el joven]

**Kuroko:** De acuerdo pero aun no respondes mi pregunta que hace una joven tan linda como tú a estas horas sola en la calle?

**Momoi:**[completamente ruborizada pensando en que se había flechado del joven a primera vista le responde] solo daba una vuelta mientras desempacan mi equipaje ya que me acabo de cambiar a la casa de la esquina

**Kuroko:** lo mejor será que regreses tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

**Momoi :** creo que te are caso pero antes de irme quiero pedirte un favor si no es molestia.

**Kuroko:** que necesitas, que te ayude con tu cambio de casa?

**Momoi** nada de eso lo que qu..e..r.o eeeees …

**Kuroko:** no te escucho más fuerte por favor

**Momoi** quiero tu numero de celular! [Gritando con rubor en su cara]

**Kuroko:** si pero no tenias que gritar los vecinos despertaran.

**Momoi :** lo siento.

[Después de intercambiar números de teléfonos]

**Kuroko:** bueno lo siento pero debo dejarte ya que tengo unos compromisos si quieres otro día podemos charlar mas tranquilos ahora que seremos vecinos nos veremos mas amenudo.

**Momoi:**[me está invitando a salir pensó , completamente ruborizada] si cccooomo dessees que te vaya bien adiós un gusto.

**Kuroko:** adiós cuídate.

[antes de irse kuroko la mira y le besa una mejilla para luego salir corriendo a su lugar destinado con un sonrojo leve]

**Momoi :** creo que nunca más me lavaré mi mejilla [completamente ruborizada viendo como la silueta del joven se perdía a lo lejos].

…..

[al llegar a la cancha kuroko se encuentra con que la cancha estaba ocupada por una persona jugando baloncesto este no duda en acercarse para jugar con él un rato…]

**Kuroko:** hola mucho gusto mi nombre es kuroko[estrechándole la mano]

+++++: mhm …me llamo kagami taiga [se saludan mutuamente]

**Kuroko :** y que haces aquí tan temprano kagami ?

**Kagami:** jugar baloncesto acaso no vez el balón que tengo aquí , porque no hacemos un 1vs 1 para ver si puedes entretenerme un rato ?

**Kuroko:** acepto el reto aunque no soy muy bueno ni tengo tu altura pero lo compensaré con mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Esta historia continuara**

**Que le pareció el comienzo de mi historia quise hacer algo diferente dado de que lo que siempre veo cuando busco fics de kuroko mamadas de yaoi nada bueno así que trato de hacer una historia digna para esta serie tan buena espero les juste dejen su opiniones y criticas por favor serian de gran ayuda**


	2. Encuentro amistoso y romance mañanero

**Hola como están? Espero que bien yo pues algo cansado pero aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia espero sea de sus agrado acepto criticas opiniones etc**

**(Los personajes de kuroko no me pertenecen blablabla)**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro amistoso y romance mañanero**

**Kagami **: será un encuentro simple el mejor de 7 puntos gana las reglas son las siguientes cada punto normal que común mente valen 2 en este juego valdrán 1 punto y los triples 2 puntos te parece?-dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa desafiante

**Kuroko**: por mí no hay problemas, lanzamiento quien parte? –respondió con confianza

**Kagami**: ok, voy primero-dijo con algo de disgusto

**[kagami tomo el balón y se dirigió al sector de titos libre ( la bomba común mente llamada ) flecto las rodillas se puso en posición de lanzamiento y lanzo el balón el balón comenzó a rodar en el aro y salió por la excedida cantidad de fuerza que le puso el peli rojo]**

**Kagami:** rayos creo que tengo demasiada fuerza-dijo algo apenado

**Kuroko:** bueno sigo yo-dijo el peli celeste con ánimo

**Kagami :**lo que quieras enano-le dijo el pelirojo

**[kuroko se aproximo al la bomba para lanzar , pero se detuvo a contemplar un momento el aro el si bien ya estaba acostumbrado al aro ya que jugaba comúnmente en la cancha pensaba sacar provecho de su beneficio , si mas que pensar se puso en posición de lanzamiento y lanzo el balón con un ritmo suave y delicadamente , el balón tomo una curva perfecta y comenzó a descender al aro con delicadeza y se convirtió en un hermoso chas ( un chas es cuando el balón cae secamente en la canasta sin tocar el aro)]**

**Kuroko:** creo que hoy ando con suerte-dijo mirando a kagami con una sonrisa un poco burlesca

**Kagami:** lo que sea parte tú –respondió el peli rojo fastidiado

**Kuroko :** comencemos-dijo el peli celeste con una sonrisa en su rostro

**[kagami le da el balón a kuroko y este comienza a driblear con su mano derecha y se acerca a kagami a un ritmo mediano , kuroko realiza una finta y se dirige al costado izquierdo para pasar a kagami pero este leyó fácilmente la finta]**

**Kagami :** no pienses que será tan fácil enano-dijo el peli rojo encendido

**[kuroko se pone en posición de lanzamiento y kagami salta para impedir el tiro , kuroko pasa por el costado derecho de kagami mientras este está en el aire y realiza una bandeja]**

**Kuroko:** 1-0-sonriendo

**Kagami:** prepárate porque esto recién comenzó te are sufrir-dijo este con algo de rabia

**[kagami le pasa el balón y comienza nuevamente el duelo , kuroko driblea con mayor velocidad por el lado derecho y kagami lo sigue a la par sin mucha dificultad ,kuroko realiza un crossover a su mano izquierda (cambia el balón a su mano izquierda ) y driblea en esa misma dirección kagami lo sigue , rápidamente kuroko botea con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha toma el balón y se da una vuelta de 180° , kagami no se esperaba esto pero lo trata de alcanzar pero era demasiado tarde kuroko ya había hecho el punto con una común bandeja]**

**Kuroko:** 2-0-dijo algo serio

**Kagami:** no lo haces mal creo que te subestime mucho llego la hora de jugar enserió-dijo este amenazante

**[Comienza de nuevo el duelo, kuroko driblea y se acerca a kagami y realiza nuevamente su vuelta de 180° pero kagami lo sigue sin problemas kuroko hace una bandeja pero kagami la intercepta y roba el balón]**

**Kagami**: llego mi turno enano-dijo confiado

**[sale de la zona de 3 puntos para comenzar su ataque (común mente en el basket callejero al robar el balón tienes que salir de la zona has ta la línea de 3 punto para comenzar tu ataque para que no se injusto , solo si toca aro pero si no toca puedes hacer el punto aun que es un poco injusto según mi opinión ) kagami se dirige al aro pero kuroko lo sigue cuando se encuentra a 1 metro del aro este realiza una finta de tiro kuroko salta para impedir el supuesto tiro pero kagami lo rebasa por el costado izquierdo y se clava en el aro]**

**Kagami **:arggggggg-grito como animal

**Kuroko**:2-1-dijo con algo de fastidio

**[ La batalla era ardua ambos demostraban ser dignos rivales del otro pero había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a esto , el marcador se encontraba 6-5 ganando kagami]**

**Kagami**: Creo que llego el momento de coronar mi victoria enano-dijo con confianza

**[Se dirige Asia el aro y "rebasa a kuroko" pero kuroko hizo esto intencional mente y le pincha el balón de espaldas y se lo roba]**

**Kuroko:** te confías mucho kagami-chan –dijo este con burla

**[kuroko se dirige a la línea del triple y se pone en posición de lanzamiento ]**

**Kuroko:** es ahora o nunca es todo o nada-pensó el peli celeste

**[kuroko lanzo el balón pero kagami trato de alcanzarlo y salto lo más alto que pudo y logro rozar el balón, pero el balón continuo su trayectoria al aro el balón comenzó su descenso , al llegar al aro comenzó a rodar y rodar sin parar pero se detuvo en el borde del aro y cayo adentro]**

**Kuroko:**….. Creo que gane-dijo impactado este

**Kagami:** si enano me la jugaste bien-dijo algo contento por encontrar un rival digno

**Kuroko:** no me digas enano me llamo kuroko –dijo este fastidiado por su nuevo apodo

**Kagami :** ok, quieres una bebida yo invito que dices?-dijo con una sonrisa

**Kuroko:** ok, vamos-respondió este

**[ya con sus bebidas ambos jóvenes charlan muy amenamente]**

**Kuroko:** tú no eres de por aquí no?-pregunto con curiosidad

**Kagami :** no vivía en estados unidos pero me cambie a unas calles de aquí –respondió el peli rojo

**Kagami: **desde cuando juegas baloncesto?-pregunto

**Kuroko:** desde hace unos años –respondió

**Kagami:** eres bueno tuviste algún maestro?-pregunto algo serio el peli rojo

**Kuroko:** si pero no lo he visto desde hace tiempo creo que anda de viajes-dijo este melancólico

**Kuroko:** a que escuela entraras kagami-pregunto el peli celeste

**Kagami :** no lo he pensado mucho pero estoy entre seirin que me queda más cerca y too y tu a cual iras? Pregunto

**Kuroko:** iré a seirin no es un equipo fuerte pero tienen el mejor trabajo en equipo, ojala con ayuda de ellos pueda vencer a la generación de los milagros-dijo lo ultimo con rabia

**Kagami:** que es eso de generación de os milagros lo he escuchado mucho por aquí de que trata?-pregunto con curiosidad

**Kuroko:** son un grupo de 5 prodigios con habilidades únicas según los rumores se dividieron en escuelas diferentes para poder tener competencia entre si ya que desde que se unieron nadie los a podido derrotar son unos enemigos de temer-respondió

**Kagami:** entonces te sigo iré a seirin y juntos los aremos lamer el piso-dijo con confianza

**Kuroko:** claro que si -dijo con una sonrisa

**Kagami **:bueno kuroko me retiro tengo que hacer unas compras toma mi numero para que estemos en contacto

**[Luego de intercambiar números se despiden y se dirigen a sus destinos kuroko a su casa y kagami a hacer sus compras]**

**Kuroko:** rayos se me olvido el partido con mis amigos-pensó este en la entrada de su casa

**Kuroko:** que mas da mandare un mensaje que no puedo ir-pensó apenado

**[Al día siguiente]**

**[ding dong-sonaba el timbre de la casa de kuroko]**

**Madre de kuroko**: buenos días a quien buscas?-pregunto

**Momoi:** buenos días esta es la casa de testu-kun? pregunto avergonzada la peli rosa

**Madre de kuroko**: si pero está durmiendo quien eres tu compañera de clases? Pregunto

**Momoi** : yo soy su nooo..via-dijo algo sonrojada

**Madre de kuroko**: que sorpresa no me lo esperaba de mi hijo pero por lo que veo tiene buen gusto adelante pasa ve a despertar a ese flojo yo saldré a hacer unas compras siéntete como en tu casa la habitación de kuroko está en el segundo piso- dijo con una sonrisa

**Momoi:** ok gracias-pasaba tímidamente

**[la casa de kuroko tenía un piso con cerámicas color anaranjado y sus paredes color crema , momoi se dirigió tímidamente al segundo piso subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con una puerta café con un letrero no molestar ella abrió la puerta lentamente vio que no había movimiento alguno en la habitación y decidió entrar pero vio una escena que le robo el corazón]**

**Momoi:** kawaaaaaaiiiii!-dijo está mirando a kuroko dormido en su cama con una cara tierna

**[momoi no lo dudo ni un segundo y lentamente y con cuidado de acerco a la cama de kuroko para acostarse a su lado abrazándolo delicadamente , momoi estaba completamente sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo sentía su corazón latiendo al mil ,miraba la cara de kuroko y pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de él y lentamente estaba acercándose a él mirando sus labios inconsciente mente cuando estaba a un cm de sus labios se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentada enzima de el apunto de robarle un beso además de que él estaba despierto mirándola atentamente]**

**Momoi:** testu-kun no es lo que piensas yoooo…. Tu madre me dejo venir a despertarte yy….-decía esta toda sonrojada ´pero no pudo continuar porque kuroko se le abalanzo y la beso profundamente introduciendo su lengua en su boca comenzando una batalla interminable y apasionada.

**Stop esta historia continuara tan candente como esta**

**Bueno que les pareció el capitulo 2 algo más largo que el anterior, espero sus opiniones y ojala se dignen a mandarlas e_e sobre todo las chicas espero sus opiniones **


End file.
